


My Hero

by radioactivexheart



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Lenny making Barry feel better, M/M, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivexheart/pseuds/radioactivexheart
Summary: in which Barry will always be Len's hero.





	My Hero

It had been a long day. The meta-human Barry had been going after had killed two people. Two people who had families. Who  _mattered_. 

_'Two more people I couldn't save. Amazing.'_ Barry thought bitterly. He just wanted to go home and lie with his boyfriend. His boyfriend is the only one that makes him feel better. 

When he got back to S.T.A.R Labs, he immediately took off his suit. Caitlin offered him a ride home as she and Cisco kept giving him a look of worry. They know how he is when innocent people die. Barry had refused the ride though, he knew she wanted to get home after this long day and he knew Cisco wanted to go home to Lisa. Plus, he needed the time walking from there to his apartment. As he walked towards his home, the brisk air rushed against his face. Before he realized it, a tear dropped from his eye. And then, another one. And another. He knew he needed to get home right away. So he ran.

The door bursts open when Barry gets there and Len shot up from the couch, ready to cause real damage to anyone who is invading his and Barry's home. When he sees it's Barry he relaxes.

 "Hey, love. How was your day?" Len asked.

Barry whimpered a choked sound and ran towards the bathroom with regular speed. Len's eyes followed him and all they showed was concern.  _Concern_ that he doesn't deserve. He got to the bathroom and locked the door. Len's fist knocked on the door.

"Barry, what happened? Talk to me, please." Len's voice was laced with desperation. But Barry wasn't paying attention. No. He was looking at himself in the mirror.

How is it fair that he lived, but two innocent people died. He should've been able to save them. He should've been faster. He was too slow. He shouldn't get to have this life he has. Not when other people don't get the life they deserve. Their deaths are on him. 

His reflection stares back at him as he keeps thinking. Then he snaps. He punches the mirror good and hard. Shards fly and cut him up all around. Finally, he starts listening to Len. 

"Barry! Barry, are you okay? Open the door!" The doorknob is rattling and Len is pounding on the door. Barry unlocks the door and Len comes flying in. He raises his eyebrows in shock at what he sees. 

"Oh baby.. Come here." Len says and goes to Barry's sobbing figure thats on the floor, "Baby, what happened?" 

"Th-they di-died, Len. I couldn't save them. I-I-I was too slow. Th-they had f-families. It's all my f-fault" Barry stuttered out. Len crouches down and gets Barry's hand and starts pulling out the shards of glass in them.

"That's not your fault, Bare. Don't think that it is. You did your best and you tried your hardest. That's okay." Len said as he kept pulling out the glass.

"But I could've saved them if I had just been faster. They could be with their families right now. They could be happy, but they aren't. And its because of me." Barry blames.

"Barry, look at me. It is not your fault. You didn't kill them. That meta-human did. Listen to me, Bartholomew Allen. You are the biggest hero in this world. You help people and you save people. Sometimes, you'll have casualties, but you can't stop that. No matter how much you want to, you can't save everyone. And that's okay. You don't have to. You save a lot of people, babe and that's enough." Len says while looking his boyfriend in the eye. His beautiful, adoring, generous, kind-hearted boyfriend. 

"I don't know Len.. Im not a very good hero if people are dying. I don't deserve to be alive as much as they do." Barry whispers, his head looking down to the floor, ashamedly. 

"Don't you every say that again, Barry. You deserve it much more. YOU are the one constantly risking your life to save people. You matter to people. I would die before I'd let something happen to you. You are an amazing hero and an amazing person." Len says, with determination. 

"Oh wow..." Barry seems speechless, "Have you melted on me, Captain Cold?" Barry laughs.

Len tries to look annoyed but can't suppress the grin that stretched out his lips, "Shut it, Flash."

Barry just chuckles and cuddles up against Len's chest. Len puts an arm under Barry's knees and the other supporting his back and he stands up. He carries Barry to their room and puts him on the bed. He unbuttons Barry's shirt and pants and takes the clothing off. He goes to one of Barry's drawers and gets out one of his shirts and a pair of Len's sweats. He goes back to Barry and puts the t-shirt on him, then puts the sweats on him as well. Len then changed himself. He goes on the bed and pulls Barry close to his chest. Barry sighs in content as Len caresses Barry's back with his fingertips and slowly sings to him.

_Can't say how the days will unfold_

_Can't change what the future may hold_

_But I want you in it_

_Every hour_

_Every minute_

_This world can race by far too fast[  
](https://genius.com/Grant-gustin-runnin-home-to-you-lyrics#note-11607207)_

_Hard to see where its all flying past_

_But it's clear now_

_When you're standing here now_

_I am meant to be_

_Wherever you are next to me_

_All I wanna do_

_Is come runnin' home to you_

_Come runnin' home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep runnin' home to you_

_Keep runnin' home to you._  
  
  
Len heard tiny snores coming from Barry and kept quiet. He smiled a little smile at his boyfriend and gazed at him with love and adoration. 

"I love you, Barry. You don't have to save everyone to be a hero. In my opinion, you'll always be a hero. _My_ hero." He whispered.  

 


End file.
